


Can you hold me

by CaptainHydra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, M/M, Scenes from the movies, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHydra/pseuds/CaptainHydra
Summary: Can you hold meCan you hold meCan you hold me in your arms 
Steve and Bucky song fic, each sense is from the movies and has lyrics to go with it. 
Going through the traumatic live events of each man, theirs thoughts and emotions being brought to light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing for a website ever so please be gentle for I am soft ;-; 
> 
> Please leave comments and what you like and what I could work on!

_It feels like a tear in my heart like a part of me missing and I just can't feel it I've tried and I've tried. And I've tried._

{1943}

Steve sat alone in a old beat up bar, a table in the middle of the room nursing one bottle of alcohol. Tears stained his cheeks, only to be covered up by new ones. He looked at the bottle already seeing half of it gone but feel no affect on his body, the serum took care of that making it hard to drown out the pain and suffering from losing his best friend the same day.

The scene on the train playing over and over in his head, Bucky's screams ringing in his ears, the brush of his fingers against Steve's own gloved ones still lingered. If only he was a little bit faster Bucky would still be here...with Steve.

When Bucky fell, he took a part of Steve with him. His heart feeling broken and his soul feeling empty with no meaning, even after trying to a reason to stay here instead of joining his friend. His lover.

_Tears on my face I can't take it if lonely's a taste, then it's all that I'm tasting. Do you hear my cry?_

{2014}

Bucky stared off into the distance as one of the HYDRA technicians worked on his metal arm, fixing any little kinks that would have shown up from the result of his recent fight. 'Bucky?' Played over in his mind, the voice sounding so familiar but couldn't place why or who the man on the bridge was.

His gaze shifted over to the entrance of the room as Director Pierce and Agent Rumlow walked into the room. The technician on his left hit a switch in his arm making the arm swing out, knocking him away. His mind still a blur, not hearing Pierce speak to him until he received a slap across the face. He keeps asking about the mission, take out Captain America, he knew him.

After asking who the man on the bridge was and not getting a satisfying answer, but he knew Pierce saw the gears turning in his head until something clicked. He remembered something, before he could explore the small memory Pierce order the agents in the room to wipe his brain, to 'start over'.

Bucky was pushed back into the chair followed by putting a mouth guard in his mouth. A few switched were flipped on and the arm restraints were in place. Steve, that was it. The man on the bridge was Steve, the one he always cried out for hoping he would come and save him from this hell.

Tears welled up as he knew he was about to lose Steve again once the machine was over his head it's was a matter of seconds before the electric shocks ran through his brain, through the temporal lobe, wiping all old and new memories. But that didn't stop the tears and silent scream for Steve. His lover.

_Can you hold me? Can you hold me? Can you hold me in your arms?_

_Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms I don't wanna be nowhere else. Take me from the dark, from the dark I ain't gonna make it myself._

{2016}

Steve ran through the facility trying to find his friend that had managed to escape from his maximum security cell. After being punched down an elevator shaft and climbing his way back up, he had followed Bucky to the roof of the facility, watching him get into a helicopter.

His mind was racing as ran up and caught the helicopters undercarriage, managing to pull it back, only to be dragged across the helipad right to the edge. He grabbed the edge of the pad, his muscles straining against the weight and pull of the helicopter. He lost Bucky once, it wasn't going to happen again.

The helicopter suddenly shifted and crashed into the ground, spinning around before stopping. Steve sat up unharmed before a metal hand shot out of the windshield of the air vehicle then the ground under said vehicle started to crumble be before giving way and crashing into the water.

Steve surfaced on the water, not seeing Bucky surface making him dive down, slipping his arms around the other man pulling him from the wreckage. He saw back up still holding Bucky close as he swam to shore. He had him and saved him, now no one was going to take Bucky. His lover.

_Put your arms around me let your love surround me. I am lost if I ain't got you here if I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all._  
  
{2016}

  
Bucky sat on the floor of an old car shop, his arm locked in a vice. Not remembering anything after having his codes spoken to him, worry struck him, did he hurt someone? He looked up seeing Steve in front of him, a serious face that marched his tone as he spoke. But Bucky was able to remember to littlest thing of their past to make Steve believe he was okay now.  
  
The vice's grip was loosened enough for Bucky to slip his arm out as sit on the floor fully. He let out a soft sigh before he felt a warm body and a tight grip wrap around him. He opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them, seeing Steve pulling him into his chest. He suddenly felt warmth, love and security wash over his now shaking fame. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve tightly allowing him just to hold him.  
  
After all these years of being on the run and in hiding, he felt safe for once, he felt love that he hasn't felt in over 70 years. All thanks to Steve, he finally came for him and help him out of the darkness and into the light. They were finally together.

_Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me in your arms?_


End file.
